Triple Salvation
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: "Lily, go on and tell Tyler how you feel," Faye rasped, the Energy Sword through her abdomen. "I'll hold them off." The Spartan ran, leaving her teammate behind. Lily then realized that Faye knew how she felt, and that she was wrong all along... AU, M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yo what's up guys? TSUBASAxFai here with a new Halo story. I know I probably shouldn't have started this, especially since I have quite a few unfinished major projects on here, but I needed to get this one out. It's about three Spartan IIIs, two female and one male. Dedicated to a few friends on mine on Xbox. Hope you all like it.**_

***Ch. 1***

Tyler pumped his Shotgun, prepared to give any Covvie a quick and hopefully painful death. Behind his Gold visor was a face determined on saving humanity, and finding someone to love. For many years, he thought he would never meet the one.

The angry roar of Elites snapped him back to reality. Four Elite Majors surrounded him, Energy Swords drawn. Tyler loaded a shell.

"Which one of you is first then?" he asked cockily. One of them charged, a bad choice for it. Tyler grinned and fired, sending the alien's head to the ground. The other Elites became furious at seeing one of their brethren dead by the Spartan's hands. The remaining Elites swung their swords at him. He dodged two of them, but the third cut through his Commando shoulder armor. Tyler hissed, pain flooding him. Before he could regain his senses, the Elite's Plasma Dagger stabbed him in the abdomen, cutting through the Spartan's Commando chest armor. The world spun around him, fading black. He waited for the end, but it never came. Instead, a blue Spartan had appeared, firing dual SMGs. The Elites howled as their insides spilled on the ground, the ground being stained purple.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked, his vision blurry. The blue Spartan took of their helmet to reveal the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Deep blue pools for eyes, and blonde hair tied back.

"Shhh, sleep," she said softly. Tyler obeyed, and let himself rest.

Tyler woke up, and he found himself in a medical bay of sorts. Turning to his right, he saw his savior from before.

"Awake are we? You've been out for a couple of days," she said softly. Her voice was like velvet; soft and delicate. Tyler stretched out, and winced as his shoulder gave a shriek of protest.

"Careful now. We don't need any more Spartans getting too wounded to fight," she warned. Tyler managed to sit up, and felt the wound in his chest.

"Son of a bitch that hurt," he grumbled. He noticed his armor lying in a heap in front of him. Tyler groaned at the condition it was in. He was going to get a lot of shit from ONI for getting it damaged.

"Don't worry about the spooks. I'll take care of them." Tyler was confused as the blonde Spartan told him that. It was then that he noticed her rank. She was an Eclipse, one of the highest ranks in the Spartan III program. He looked down, a bit ashamed. He was only a Brigadier Grade 3. There was no way in hell he could get with that.

Tyler noticed another unusual thing about her. Her right arm was Bionic, completely metal.

"Don't be like the fucking ODSTs and stare please. You have no idea how annoying it is." Her sharp tone made Tyler rip his gaze away from the female Spartan's Bionic arm. He stood up, a bit wobbly, and made his way to his armor. The blonde made her way to help him, and Tyler couldn't help but noticed the way her hips shook.

"What is your current kill count?" he asked.

"I dunno, 1.5 million I think," she shrugged. Tyler's jaw dropped. 1.5 million confirmed Covenant kills!? This woman was definitely hyper lethal. He made a mental not to never piss her off. She helped him put his Commando shoulder and chest armor back on. His utility and wrist armor he could do himself. He gave another large stretch, glad to be in his armor again.

"I'm going to get my suit back on. See you in a few." With that, the blonde left, leaving Tyler to brood with his thoughts. He had no right to try hitting on an Eclipse, who could most likely kick his ass. Shaking his head, he put his helmet back on, his shields operational. Ten minutes later, the blonde was back, and Tyler was stunned. His thought his shoulder armor was huge, but hers was even bigger. On both shoulders were the Security armor, a kukri strapped to the right part. Her helmet was the MJOLNIR Mark VI, with a comlink on the side. Her chest was the Assault/Sapper[R] variant, and she had extra Shotgun shells on her left wrist, a Softcase for her utility, and Grenadier knee guards. Her black visor was intimidating to say the least, and was the last thing many Covenant had seen before they were killed.

"I don't believe I caught your name. You mind telling me?" she asked, startling Tyler.

"I'm Tyler. Rank of Brigadier Grade 3. And who are you?" he returned.

"I'm Faye, rank of Eclipse." Tyler didn't want to point out he already knew that, as getting stabbed by her kukri was not on his 'to-do' list.

"So, what are our orders?" he asked. Faye scoffed.

"Come on Spartan, what do you think? ONI wants us to inflict as much hell as physically possible, and hopefully not die in the process." Tyler mentally smacked himself for asking a stupid question.

"I should have worded that better. What did our commanding officer say to do?" he asked.

"You're looking at the commanding officer," Faye said dryly. Tyler face palmed at himself. SHE was the CO!? This was unexpected.

"You're the one in charge? Well, I didn't expect that," Tyler admitted. Faye laughed lightly.

"Yup, I'm leader of team RWBY and its side army JNPR." Tyler grew even more impressed. He had heard the rumors that RWBY and JNPR were two of the most feared Spartan III clans around. They were on the same level as KSI and Darkest Before Dawn. The Big Four, they were called. His thoughts were interrupted by a Colonel Grade 3 entering, saluting when he saw Faye.

"Ma'am, JNPR is ready for some action. All base defenses are secured. It'll take a Covvie Supercarrier to breach it," he said. Faye nodded.

"Good to hear that A.J. Take as many men as you need. We'll need some Spartans to guard the base. Dismissed," she ordered. A.J saluted again and marched out. Fate beckoned Tyler to follow her. He fell in behind, and marveled at the very distinct feminine curves. Suddenly she stopped, and called someone on the COM.

"Tayler? Yeah, you and Jordan are in charge of the base for a long time. I'm counting on you to make sure everything runs smoothly when I'm absent. This honestly might be the one time I don't come back. Faye out." She cut the link and faced Tyler.

"We got to go out and destroy several Covenant camps around Reach. You up for it?" she asked. Tyler nodded, his confidence high.

"Good. Let's go get some guns." Faye led him to the armory, where he was in for a shock. There were both human weapons and Covenant artillery. Tyler grabbed a DMR and a Shotgun. Nothing too fancy for him. Faye grabbed a Sniper Rifle and two SMGs, which were strapped to both legs. Clips of ammo were put in their utility pouches. They each grabbed four Frag grenades and four Plasma grenades. No saying when those would come in handy. For once, Tyler was glad he didn't have to work alone. Faye was one of three Spartan IIIs to be rated hyper-lethal, and her service record proved that. She had more confirmed headshot and Sniper Rifle kills than any other Spartan III. Tyler was a close-quarters specialist, and he was a beast with a Shotgun or Magnum. Both Spartans looked at the Magnums in the armory, and nodded. They each grabbed two and ten clips of ammo, which were put in their utilities. Tyler holstered both pistols, and pumped a round in the Shotgun.

"Do you know where the Covenant camps are?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence. Faye nodded and passed him a datapad. On it were the locations of multiple enemy installations.

"The first one shouldn't give us too much trouble. It's a small camp, guarded by a Shade turret and two Plasma turrets, along with a Ghost. Infantry is low thirties. There's a hill east of that, which is where I'll provide Sniper cover. I'll make sure the big guns are taken out first, making your job a bit easier. Is that okay with you?" Faye asked. Tyler nodded, not willing to piss off the lethal blonde beauty. He started to polish his knife, a way of telling he was nervous. Faye pulled the bolt back on the Sniper Rifle, and motioned for him to follow. Tyler fell in behind, waiting for where this journey will take him…

_**A/N: So, what do you think of this guys? The chapters will be a bit longer than this one, I just wanted the introductions done with. If you were wondering, RWBY is name of my clan on Halo: Reach and Halo 4. We have quite a bit of power, as we have three Eclipses in the clan. Review guys?**_

_**Ja**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting, but my laptop got taken away and I can only write while I'm in school. God it is annoying as fuck. I wanted to update a couple of things, and I'm announcing the publish of three one-shots related to 'The Power of Three' series. They are all on my profile, and all of my planned works are on there as well if you're interested. Without further ado, here's my second chapter._**

**Ch. 2**

Tyler, creeping quietly, waited for Faye to give him the order to strike.

"Wait until I get the big guns out first. Then you can strike," she said over the COM. Tyler flashed his acknowledge light green, signaling he understood.

***On hill about a mile from Covenant camp***

Faye pulled the bolt back on her Sniper Rifle and zoomed in. Her first priority was to take out the Ghost patrolling the camp. Unless it was destroyed first, the Covenant would know something was up. She lined up the sight, and fired a single round.

The loud crack of a Sniper Rifle filled the air, and the Grunt driver fell out of the side, a bullet going clean through its head. The round had also damaged the controls significantly, rendering the craft inoperable. The Shade turret turned in the direct of the shot, trying to find the shooter. Another shot was fired, and the Elite gunner was also dead. Two more shots and the turret was destroyed. The remaining Plasma turrets fired wildly into the air, only to fall from more Sniper shots.

Tyler watched her work, and admired her ruthless efficiency. All it took was less than two clips, and a significant amount of firepower was ruined in a matter of five minutes.

"You're clear. Begin the operation," Faye ordered. Tyler winked his light green again, pumped his Shotgun, and crept along the ground until he found a lone Elite Minor, scanning the area with a Plasma Repeater. He snuck up on it, grabbed his knife, and stabbed the alien in the neck. With a silent cry, the Elite was dead.

"Nice work there," Faye commented. Tyler saw an Elite Major, and he crept up on it. The Covenant bastard wouldn't know what hit it. Tyler tackled it, and before the Sangheli could call out a cry for backup, he plunged his knife through the Elite's mouth, purple blood splattering from the wound.

"You're quite the sneaky little assassin aren't you~?" Faye practically sang. Tyler blushed, her voice getting him excited. He shook his head. There was a time and a place for romance, and in the middle of a fight was not the time.

"There is a General Elite closing in on your position. Stand by," Faye ordered. Three shots rang over him, and Tyler heard the unmistakable sound of an Elite corpse hitting the ground. He peered over, and was thankful he didn't have to fight it, as he saw an Energy Sword still lit in its hand. Tugging the weapon free, Tyler tested it with a series of swings.

"Look out!" Tyler looked behind him and saw two Elites nearly slice him in half with Energy Swords. Another Sniper shot whistled by his face, and both Elites dropped dead. Faye had gotten a two-for-one snipe.

"Thank God you're not on the Covenant's side," Tyler muttered. Another shot whizzed by him, and he saw a Grunt dead behind him, Plasma Grenades activated.

"Ah shit," he muttered. Tyler rolled out of the way, drew his Shotgun, and went to work. Grunts and Jackals alike all fell before the Spartan, the Shotgun rounds tearing through the aliens' flesh. He saw a Brute, and drew both of his Magnums, each loaded with an eight round clip.

"Come and get me," Tyler taunted. The Brute foolishly charged, and the Spartan made it pay for its mistake. One thing the Covenant should have learned by now is that you don't charged a fully armored Spartan holding a pair of the latest Magnums. Especially if the Spartan has some pretty good aim. Sixteen rounds pounded the Brute's face, and one of the most feared Covenant species was dead at his feet. The barrels still smoking, Tyler reloaded before holstering the weapons. He saw another Sniper shot hit the dead body.

"Was that really necessary? It's already dead," Tyler pointed out.

"Meh." Another shot was embedded in the Brute's skull, or what was left of it. It turns out she must've really hated the Covenant. Tyler turned his attention to the remaining Covenant. All that was left was a pair of Jackals and Brutes. Taking out his DMR, he lined up the scope and started to fire at the Brutes. Three shots later, the first one fell in a pool of its own blood. A Brute Major was attempting to unleash hell with its Concussion Rifle, small explosions dotting the camp.

"Wow, you have really shitty aim. You fucking suck ass," Tyler taunted. The Brute only seemed to get more pissed off, which was a good thing, as well as a bad thing. It was good because the Brute would most likely fuck up and make a stupid mistake that would cost it its life, but it was bad because everyone knows that a pissed off Brute is a nightmare to deal with. Backpedaling to buy time, Tyler ignited a Plasma Grenade in his hand. Just out of range, he threw it, and the grenade stuck to the place no male ever wants to be stuck. The grenade detonated, spraying him with the alien's blood.

"Nice dick stick. I think that might be the ultimate cockblock," Faye remarked, sniping another Brute in the genitalia. The Brute howled in agony and its manhood was shot off. Tyler could hear Faye's laughter on the COM.

"I think that takes the top prize of 'Ultimate Dick Shot'. Congratulations, Ma'am, you win the first prize. What do you want?" Tyler asked sarcastically. A shot fell near his face, causing him to duck, looking behind him, he saw a Brute Major' s corpse twitching, its Gravity Hammer still in its hand. Tyler was surprised Faye hadn't answered in an equally sarcastically way. Maybe he had touched a nerve. Dropping the conversation, he pulled out his Shotgun (**A/N: NOT the Shotgun in his pants, you perverts)** and pumped a round into the chamber. A Jackal squawked and Tyler jumped it, forcing his weapon into the mouth of the bird-like alien (**A/N: For fuck's sake, it's not what it sounds like! Perverts these days…)** and squeezed the trigger. The Jackal's head was blown off as the Shotgun shell blasted through the roof of its mouth and through the skull.

Tyler looked at the blood covering his armor in slight disgust. "And right after I just washed this shit, fuck me," he complained. He considered Faye to be lucky, as she didn't have to worry about her armor smelling like complete ass. Then again, the pressure of missing a shot was possible, and one miss could alert the entire camp, jeopardizing the mission completely.

"Why do I always end up with blood and guts on me? For fuck's sake, I look like a damn serial killer," Tyler muttered. He was about to kill one of the remaining Brutes when something slugged him in the side. He lost his balance, and the Spartan fell. A mass, heavy and smelling like shit, fell on him. It was a Brute Major, and it was very angry. The alien continued pummeling the Spartan, and eventually broke Tyler's shields. To make matters worse he was in a position that even Faye couldn't make the shot to save his ass. The Brute wrapped its hands around Tyler's neck and squeezed, black dancing along the lines of his vision. A full clip from a DMR didn't even slow it down.

"Fuck," he groaned as the Brute kept hitting him. On his HUD, he noticed his shields flicker and start to return. A quarter of the way would have to do. When Tyler's shields went to quarter strength, he pushed the Brute off of him, and it tried to attack him the same way again.

"Oh no you fucking don't," he growled. He had spent years training to beat a heavier, stronger, opponent; hours every day on wrestling mats to learn techniques. There were several counters to chokeholds, and counters to those counters, and so on. It was like a game of chess, each move having to be planned strategically.

Tyler grabbed on to the Brute's head, and slammed his knee into it. A satisfying crack was heard, and the Brute howled in pain. He slammed a fist into the beast's wounded chest, and the Brute wailed in agony again. Tyler drew one of his Magnums.

"Get the fuck off my planet you bastard," he hissed. He pulled the trigger, and a round tore through the remains of the Brute's broken skull. Tyler reloaded, put the sidearm back in its holster, and reloaded his DMR. He stopped for a breather. "God, I needed a good fight."

_'__He reminds me of you, Austin. He fights in the same manner. Too bad, you never got a chance to see how he does,' _Faye thought sadly. She peered through her Sniper Rifle, and saw a strange shimmer in the air just beyond the Brute that Tyler just killed.

"Tyler, are you in Active-Camo?" she asked over the COM. Tyler replied rather quickly.

"No, but I sure as hell wished I was. Why?" Faye fired the Sniper Rifle, a loud crack emitting from the barrel. The Elite deactivated its camo, and the strangest Elite Faye had ever seen appeared, with two Energy Swords, two Carbines on its back in an X-pattern, and a Plasma Rifle. Its armor was purple and black with ancient runes scribbled all over it, signifying towards a high rank.

"What kind of fucked up hinge head is that?" Tyler asked.

"I have no clue. But I'll tell you one thing: It's about to be my favorite type of Covenant. A dead one," Faye replied. She had seen Field Marshall, Generals, Ultras, Rangers, Spec-Ops, Majors, and Minor Elites. Hell she even saw a Gold Ranger-class, with the shield strength of a General, and that was dead after a clip from her Sniper Rifle. But this was an entirely new one. Tyler fired four Shotgun rounds into the face of the Elite, the shields flickering blue. Faye fired a sniper round, and the bastard continued to charge. This Elite's shields were pretty tough. Tyler finally broke the shields with his last Shotgun round, and Faye finished the job with a well place sniper bullet in the temple. As the corpse fell, Tyler kicked the body over to get a good look at it.

"We should gather as much data as possible. That way we can prepare for an attack by another one," Tyler suggested. Faye flashed an acknowledgement light green, and absorbed as much data as possible. She flexed her right robotic arm, memories of her past threatening to overwhelm her.

_'__Please, I don't want to see it again. Don't do it!' _she pleaded mentally. She was not who everyone thought she was. Everyone saw her as a Goddess, the last hope against the Covenant, who were preparing to invade and glass the planet.

She was not a good person. She had killed another human before. Before she became one of the most dangerous Spartans known, she had been a lost girl, fighting to take care of herself and her sister. Everything was lost when that man killed her. Faye remembered only too well how her sister died. Wounded the previous night by an Elite Field Marshall, she was unable to stop the attack by him. When Faye found out, she flew into a rage, grabbing her knife and stabbing every last bit of the bastard. She was a murderer. Only a handful of people even know the horrible truth.

Austin was one of them. But he too died shortly after, throwing Faye behind him as several Energy Swords stabbed him. The other was a mystery to everyone except Faye herself. She refused to tell his name.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'm waiting for your orders." Tyler's voice snapped her out of her turmoil of sadness.

"Tyler, you might want to head back over here. The next camp will be a handful, and we'll need more manpower. Time to find us another Spartan. Faye out." This was only the beginning of the end of her…

**_A/N: Review, favorite, whatever you want. _**

**_Ja_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm a bit late with this update, but since I can sorta write quite a bit now, I'll post another chapter. This chapter has a bit more drama than the other two, well from my point of view anyway. I don't own Halo, 343 Industries still has that right (DAMMIT!). Here's chapter 3. **_

***Chapter 3***

Tyler jogged back to Faye. He had sensed something was wrong with her. For quite a while now, she was extremely quiet.

'_I know I shouldn't pry, but I kinda do wanna know what the matter is with her,' _he thought. Did she have some sort of horrible secret that could ruin her if it got out?

He had reached her position, and was surprised she was able to hit targets from that distance.

"Ma'am, I'm ready. You can leave whenever you want to," he said. Faye nodded, her rifle slung over her shoulder. With a smooth motion, the most deadly woman Tyler had ever met ordered him to follow. He ran next to her side.

"Is there something wrong? You seem a bit different," Tyler asked, worry in his voice. Faye froze solid.

'_Impossible! How did he notice!?' _she started to panic. A Brigadier just saw through her guise. She took off her helmet slowly. Tyler stumbled back as he saw the state she was in. He had figured something wasn't right, but it looked far worse than he expected.

Her eyes were filled with anger and pure sorrow, along with regret. Tyler saw the way Faye's left eye flickered very briefly to the right side, and he finally noticed that her right eye was cloudy and sightless, a scar going through it.

"Wh-what happened?" he stuttered. Faye set down the supplies for camp and started to unpack, "I'll tell you after I change out of this." It hadn't taken her long before the temporary home was set up. Faye was no longer in her blue armor. Instead, she had opted for a light blue V-neck with black gloves, black leggings, and black heeled boots.

Tyler, on the other hand, decided to wear a black trench coat, red shirt, black slacks, and red/black shoes. He found it odd that Faye would wear gloves.

'_Why would she wear those?' _he wondered. Then again, she could probably come right back at him by saying it was strange for him to wear a trench coat.

'_Fuck it. I'm going to ask, and if she takes offense, I'll drop the subject completely,' _Tyler decided. He swallowed and asked, "Is there any particular reason you were those gloves?"

Faye looked up, and those emotions he saw swirling in her blue depths were present again.

"It's to hide something; something dangerous," she replied, suspicion in her tone.

'_Goddammit. She's much smarter than that. I'm going to have to be a bit sneakier then,' _Tyler realized. He leaned over, and made a very bold move. He grabbed her hand, caressing it gently.

"Do you mind telling me?" he asked, his tone now silk smooth. Faye sighed.

"Look, I know what you're up to. I saw that one coming. But since you seem to truly care unlike everyone else, I'll show you," she answered. In one fluid movement, she pulled off the glove, and Tyler gasped in shock at what he saw. Etched into Faye's left hand was a pentagram, and it was an inverted pentagram at that. He knew that symbol from somewhere.

"Th-that symbol. It can't mean that," Tyler whispered. Faye nodded sadly.

"Yes. I'm prey of the Sakurazukamori. I had it carved into my hand when I was still in training by him. He came to the base, pinned me against the wall, and carved it into my flesh. He left, saying he would come for me and kill me," she answered. The Sakurazukamori were a clan of assassins who were anti-Earth, and they made it their mission to wipe out all Spartans. So far, about thirty were killed. And she was next.

"That's not all you're hiding. I know there is something else, something so terrible you never want to say it anyone," Tyler pressed. There was a massive risk that the blonde would snap, but it was a risk he was willing to take. The result was not what he expected.

Faye's eyes widened, and started to tear up, "How did you know? How'd you know that I was keeping something from you?"

Tyler's hand lifted and rested on her cheek, "I knew from the way you stopped talking and spaced out for several seconds. Not only that, but your reaction from twenty minutes ago revealed even more."

Faye was shocked. For only the third time in her life, her guise was seen right through. Tyler, Austin, and the person she cherished most, the one whose name she would never say.

"Since you actually saw through my fake image, I'll tell you. Are you familiar with the world of Celes at all?" she asked. Tyler nodded his head, "I've never been there, but I know it used to be humanity's third largest world. It was found to contain an element that's used in our shielding technology now, if I'm correct."

"Anyway, that's where I lived, until I was about 10 years old. Then the Covenant attacked, destroyed the planet, and I watched as my family was slaughtered by an Elite Field Marshall. I tackled it and stabbed it with its own Energy Sword." As she spoke, tears began pouring from her eyes. Tyler wiped them away.

"Arigatou. After that, me and my sister were homeless for less than a day, when a man who was from a rival family killed her in front of me." Faye started sobbing even more, unable to go on. Tyler hugged her, pulling her body close to his frame. Her tears stained his shirt, but he didn't care. He ran a hand through her hair, letting the silky strands flow between his fingers.

All of a sudden, she went rigid. Tyler made several attempts to stir her.

"Faye. Faye! What's wrong? Faye!" he asked, starting to panic. The blonde's eyes were both blank and unfocused.

"N-no, pl-please don't. I-I'm sorry. I don't want to see this again," she whispered, shaking visibly. Tyler tilted her head up, "It's not real. Faye, come on! Snap out of it!"

_**Flashback Time bi-otches**_

_Faye stumbled down the remains of the streets, the streets of what used to be Celes' capital. Valeria was completely destroyed, buildings all around smoldering. Bodies of Marines and ODSTs alike were scattered, many with extreme plasma burns._

"_Faye, what happened to our home?" a girl identical to Faye asked. Faye shook her head, "Gomen nasai nee-san, but our home, everything, is gone." The girl hugged her affectionately._

"_Nah sis, you still got me don't you~?" she asked teasingly. Faye patted her head, "Yeah, I'll always have you." _

"_I doubt that'll last," a new voice, filled with malice, laughed from behind the ruins of a building._

"_Who's there!?" Faye demanded angrily. The owner of the voice stepped from the wreckage to reveal a man with dark brown hair and two different colored eyes, one black and the other green. _

"_Well well, if it isn't the famous twin sisters of Valeria. It looks like someone doesn't have servants at their disposal anymore," he sneered. He drew a katana, pointing the blade at them. Faye took a defensive stance and shoved her sister behind her._

"_Stay back. I'll handle him," she ordered. Her sister's eyes grew as Faye dashed towards the man, and attempted a quick jab to the gut. The man grabbed her hand, spun her around, and threw her onto the ruins. Faye struggled to get up, blood dripping from her mouth._

"_Bastard, I'll make sure to end you," she hissed. The man laughed and swung his sword at her. Faye wasn't able to duck in time, and she screamed in pain as the blade passed through her eye, blinding her. _

_Holding the wound, she wasn't able to reach her sister when the man swung again, and stabbed her through the abdomen. Her sister collapsed, blood flowing from the wound. Faye lost it. She ran at him, punched him in the groin, and stole his sword when it clattered to the ground. She swung in pure fury, and decapitated him, a fountain of blood erupting. The ground was stained crimson all around her._

_Faye turned back to her fatally wounded sister, "Yue, no!" _

_Yue's hand reached up and rested on Faye's cheek._

"_Watashi…no suki…na hito," she whispered. Yue's hand fell, having breathed her last. With blood dripping from her eye, Faye started to sob, tears falling on her sister's still chest._

"_NO! YUE!" she wailed. She continued crying over her beloved sister's corpse, until her world went black…_

_**End of Flashback bi-otches**_

Faye's eyes blinked back, the unfocused look fading away, only to be replaced with the anguish Tyler saw earlier. Faye reached up and kissed him gently on the lips, her vision starting to go black. She tilted to one side and passed out, a soft whimper escaping from her, "Austin."

Tyler eyes widened this time. Surely it couldn't be _that _Austin? If he knew Faye, then he was never informed of this. He picked her up, and was surprised at how light she was.

'_She's as light as a feather. And I can't believe she just kissed me. It wasn't passionate, more like extremely grateful,_' he thought. He placed her in the tent, and let her sleep.

'_She went through a lot today, so I'll take first watch. Goodnight, and thank you for telling me this.' _He changed back into his armor, grabbed his DMR, and started patrolling the camp, waiting for her to wake up again.

***Several Hours Later***

Faye woke up again, with no regrets about telling Tyler her past. It was still dark, and she could hear walking outside of her tent. She put on her armor, grabbed a Magnum, and crept out of her tent. She relaxed when she saw it was Tyler, and she could tell from the way he was walking that he was exhausted.

"Don't worry, I'm up now. Get inside and rest. I'll take watch now," Faye ordered. Tyler jumped, as he didn't see or hear her until she spoke. He put his DMR across his back and stretched, "Yes ma'am."

Faye sauntered over to him, traced a finger over his lips, and whispered, "You don't have to be so formal you know. Especially after a few hours ago."

"…" Tyler didn't know how to respond to that. It didn't help that the blonde was teasing him playfully, making sure her hips shook. Trying to take his eyes off of her curvy figure, he handed her a Sniper Rifle and went to his tent to sleep.

Faye smirked as she watched Tyler fall on his makeshift cot.

'_He really is very fun to tease~,' _she thought in amusement. She knew that he was giving her quite the look. She just didn't call him out on it. Spotting a bit of movement, she looked through the scope and saw something that made her heart jump.

"Another Spartan? Fucking sweet. I don't recognize that armor though, so I wonder who it is. They're sure as hell not from RWBY, JNPR, Darkest Before Dawn or KSI," she said to herself. The COM opened on a frequency, and a female voice rang out.

"This is Spartan Lily, rank of Brigadier. If anyone is out there, please respond." Faye groaned as she heard it was a female.

'_Great. This is really what I need to complete a perfect day. Not only do I have a fucking flashback of my sister's death, but now a female Spartan who I don't know is here. Fucking great,' _she thought angrily. Nevertheless, Faye opened her COM, "This is Spartan Faye, rank of Eclipse. I see you. Sending you the location now."

"I'm on my way to you now. I'll meet you in a couple of minutes. Lily out." The COM went dead, and Faye turned it off as well.

Tyler now knew her past, he knew she had killed a man before. There was still one thing that she would not tell, at least not now. When he's ready, she'll tell him all about it.

"Tyler, we found our Spartan. So wake the fuck up and get your ass ready. She'll be here in a minute or so," Faye ordered the unmoving mass. A mumble of "Yes Faye" came from him. Faye put on her guise, and went out to meet the other Spartan, which was not something she looked forward to at all…

_**A/N: There's the end of this chapter. I wanted to include much more of Faye's past than anything, but I still have a few things to get ready. Anyway, how do you think her and the other female Spartan will get along? Leave comments, criticism, etc. I'll see you on the flip side. Review?**_

_**Ja**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I wanted to update this a bit sooner, but school got in the way. I know, it's not much of an excuse. This chapter is the debut of the final main Spartan in this BS, and I'm pretty sure that you can imagine how good two female Spartans are going to get along. Especially with Tyler being the only male. I don't own Halo; those rights belong to the one and only 343 Industries. **_

***Chapter 4***

Tyler was now awake, after a certain seducer had ordered him to get ready. He was still drained from patrolling a good 4 hours straight.

'_If it was anyone else, I would've told them to fuck off and let me sleep,' _he thought. Nevertheless, he got up, put his armor on, and went outside. It was still dark, so for Faye to see the other Spartan was something else.

He nearly tripped on a rock on the ground, "Shit that was too close." He didn't have bad eyesight, but he couldn't see more than five feet in front of him.

He put on his helmet and activated the night vision.

'_Ah, now that's a whole lot better,' _Tyler thought in satisfaction as he could actually see. He saw Faye by the edge of the camp, and the other Spartan was with her. He attempted to sneak up on her.

"Tyler, I know you're there. You need to work on your sneakiness," Faye said without turning around.

'_How the fuck did she notice me?' _Tyler wondered. His mental question was answered a second later, "I heard you as you crept up."

"Well, I tried," Tyler admitted. He doubted there was anything the blonde wouldn't notice.

"Anyway Tyler, this is our new Spartan. Brigadier Lily. She's the same rank as you, so don't feel intimidated," Faye told him, and Tyler could imagine the smirk on her face.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked irritably. Tyler chuckled, "Ease up, will you? Blondie is just messing around with you."

Faye turned back to Tyler, "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. I'll be preparing our weaponry." She left, leaving Tyler alone. He tried to call back, "Wait! Why am I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as she was already gone.

"Goddammit. Something tells me I'll have a fake Frag Grenade in my sandwich," he sighed.

"Why does she act like she's in charge?" Lily asked, still a bit miffed from Faye's earlier statement.

"Well, she is the highest rank here," Tyler pointed out. Lily scoffed, "What rank looks like a fucking star missing the light?"

"Um, maybe an Eclipse?" Tyler suggested. Lily coughed, "You're kidding me. She's that high of a rank!?" Tyler nodded, "Yeah, she probably has more confirmed kills than both of us combined."

Lily took off her helmet, and Tyler saw her features. She had lightly tanned skin, dark green eyes, and brown hair.

'_She's quite a looker too,' _Tyler thought. Lily smirked, "Like what you see?" Tyler looked away, his face a bit red.

'_Okay, I really need to get over this,' _he thought. Memories of earlier flooded him.

'_I still can't believe she kissed me.' _It was kinda sad to see Faye crying like that.

"So, what is it that we're doing exactly, besides sitting around twiddling our thumbs?" Lily asked with a yawn.

"We're destroying Covenant camps around Reach, basically trying to drive them off the planet," Tyler answered.

"Look, the Covenant will leave when the planet is glassed," Lily scoffed. Tyler shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it's our job to give them Hell." The brunette sighed.

"I know. It's just this war seems to be losing its spark." Faye returned, her arms full of weapons. She tossed a DMR and Shotgun to Tyler, along with multiple clips of ammo.

"What weapons do you prefer?" Faye asked Lily. Lily shrugged, "I'm a Battle Rifle and SMG specialist." Faye nodded, and went to go get the weapons.

"What does she use?" Lily whispered over to Tyler once the blonde left.

"She's one of the best shots I've ever seen with a Sniper Rifle. She's a Goddess with that thing," Tyler replied.

"Great. Another hotshot who thinks she's all that," Lily grumbled. Faye rejoined them, the weapons ready.

"Here you go. We don't have too many spare BR clips, but we have enough," she said apologetically. Lily slapped in a fresh clip with a satisfying '_click_'.

"We got two miles before we hit the next Covvie camp. Get your rest now; you'll need it," Faye ordered. Tyler nodded, while Lily sucked her teeth. It was clear she didn't like the blonde.

"Lily, don't bother. She's the one in charge, whether you like it or not," Tyler told her.

After Lily stopped making her dislike for Faye painfully obvious, they laid down to get some sleep.

Faye sat guard, letting the other two rest. She turned on the night vision, got her Sniper Rifle out, and patrolled the camp. She could tell that Lily didn't like her. That was expected. What wasn't expected was the wave of it when she talked to Tyler.

'_What's her problem? Seriously, I've never met anyone so damn easily pissed off,' _she wondered. A flash of movement to the right caught her attention. Looking through the scope, she saw a strange shimmer in the air.

'_I have a really bad feeling about this one,' _Faye thought grimly. Acting on the principle of 'Shoot first, ask questions later', she fired, a round striking the mass in the center. An Elite materialized, and it was pissed off.

"Oh fuck me," she groaned. It was a Gold Ranger-Class, and Faye knew how powerful its shields were. It took nearly a full clip from a Sniper Rifle to disable them, and another two to kill it. If you were unlucky.

The Elite raised a sleek, purple weapon and fired, a beam narrowly missing Faye's head.

'_Shit! The ugly ass slip-lip has a Beam Rifle. This will be a bit tricky,' _she thought. Zooming in, she emptied a full clip into the Sangheli's body. The shields flickered and died, leaving the alien vulnerable.

A particle beam hit Faye in the leg, breaking her shields and hitting the flesh underneath. She gritted her teeth as pain lanced up her body. Looking down, she saw a hole and blackened flesh underneath.

'_Well, there's another scar to add to my collection,' _she thought dryly. With her leg out of commission for at least a week, it was impossible for her to run. With trembling arms, she raised the Sniper Rifle and fired, praying for an instant kill. Her wish was granted, and the high caliber round tore through the Elite's face, splattering blood and bits of brain.

Faye put the weapon across her back, and she limped back towards camp, wincing along the way. Even thought it was only 100 yards, it felt like an eternity just to get back.

"Ugh, this really fucking hurts," Faye complained to herself. The smell of blood must've woken Tyler, because he was up in a heartbeat.

"Faye! What happened?" he demanded. Faye sat down, wincing, "Beam Rifle got me." He pulled out a med kit, grabbed a bottle of biofoam, inserted the nozzle, and sprayed. Faye gasped as the foam entered the wound. It felt like a million ants swarming the flesh, burning.

"You would think after who knows how many damn years that they would've made this shit not sting like a motherfucker," Faye muttered, just loud enough for Tyler to hear. He chuckled, "One bad side to getting hit huh?" Faye wanted to give him a nice little love tap of a smack, but she didn't have the energy.

"I would smack you, but I'm waaaay too fucking tired," Faye sighed. She was out of her armor, and it was not in the best condition. She wore the outfit from earlier, and rested on Tyler's lap. The blonde was soon out cold, making Tyler blush as he had a very gorgeous woman on his lap asleep.

"Tyler, why the fuck is she there?" a very angry voice rang out. Tyler turned around, and started to sweat. It was Lily, and she looked very cross. The venom in voice was enough to kill if it wanted to.

'_Oh for fucks' sake,' _Tyler thought irritably, rolling his eyes. He had a sneaking feeling that Lily didn't like Faye for a very obvious reason, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Look, it's not what you think. She just got hit by a damn Beam Rifle before hobbling back over here. Give her a damned break," Tyler snapped, already having enough of the bullshit. Lily cracked her knuckles, "Oh. I'll give her a break alright."

"LILY!" Tyler shouted, his temper flaring.

"Tyler, don't bother," Faye murmured. She sat up, her hair scattered across her face.

"I knew this would most likely happen. Why'd you think I didn't give a fuck? This is natural. There are two females and one male. Of course there will be a fight for dominance. Not only that, but there's something else too," she whispered hoarsely. Lily closed her fist, "Shut the fuck up."

"It's not even jealousy like I thought it would be. It's lu-" Faye was cut off by fist striking her stomach, "I thought I said to shut up!"

Faye gently caressed her stomach, "You've got quite the punch, I must say. Feisty one, aren't you?" Lily was furious now, wanting nothing more than to knock the blonde out.

Tyler now decided to interfere, "Both of you, stop this bullshit now!" Both women looked at him. He was shaking in fury, "I'm not going to deal with this! We're a team now! If you two can't get along or learn to work together, then what's the point of fighting?"

'_He does have a point…aw fuck my vision is going out again,' _Faye thought, her eyes starting to close. Lily relaxed her hand, but she was still unpleased. Faye passed out again, collapsing back into Tyler's lap, "I'm really too tired for this shit."

Lily stalked back to her tent, "I'm going back to bed." Tyler looked away, and began running his hand through Faye's hair, marveling at the softness of it.

'_It's still so hard to believe that she is a target of the Sakurazukamori,' _he thought. That infamous clan of assassins never let a target live for too long; they always made deals with Sangheli to wipe out their targets.

Blood had started to leak out of Faye's wounded leg again, and the biofoam can was nearly empty.

"You're lucky that I love you and don' want to see you die," Tyler muttered, cleaning the wound and wrapping it in gauze. He felt the blonde's head, and was shocked to see it was hot. Too hot.

"Shit, and you got a fever too? You need to take better care of yourself," he said to the unmoving body. A hand rose up and lightly tapped him on the face, "I heard that." Tyler let a small smile grace his lips.

"Go back to sleep," he told Faye. The blonde tried to sit up, protesting, "I can't let you go on watch so soon. You've only been off for two hours." Tyler ran a finger across her lips, "I'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"Pfft. So you say. Make Ms. 'I'm Always So Pissed At Hot Blondes' do it," Faye grumbled. Tyler snickered at her nickname for Lily, "Did you just make that up?" Faye shrugged, "Meh, I probably could've came up with worse, but where's the fun in that?"

'So, what were about to say that made her punch you?" Tyler asked. Faye smirked, and Tyler felt that it was her devil smirk. The one she only has when she has some dirt on someone. He face-palmed, "Oh God, is it really that bad?"

Faye laughed, "Nah, but I find it quite amusing. I'm surprised I saw it."

"Saw what?" Tyler pressed, wanting to know.

"You didn't notice her eyes earlier? How they practically undressed me?" Faye pointed out. Tyler rubbed his temples, still not getting it. Faye sighed, "Wow, you are really quite dense aren't you?"

"Hey, I can't read women that well!" Tyler protested. Faye scoffed, "That's for damn sure…"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't know, so just fucking tell me!" Faye laughed before she began to cough, sending Tyler into a bit of a panic.

"You are a commanding one, huh? I like that," she said with a smirk. Tyler crossed his arms.

"I'm serious!" he yelled, starting to get a bit frustrated. There was something he was missing, and Faye found it too funny to tell him.

Faye sat up and straddled Tyler's waist, breathing gently in his ear. Shivers went down Tyler's back as the cool air hit him.

"So, do you really want to know?" Faye whispered seductively in his ear. Tyler nodded. He gasped in slight pleasure as Faye bit gently on his earlobe, "Well then, you'll just have to follow my command, if you catch my drift."

Even though this experience was very pleasuring, Tyler groaned inwardly, _'This is going to be one loooooong day.' _Understatement of the year.

_**A/N: I hope I did a decent job on the drama for this, but it isn't my forte at all. Neither are lemons, so I have no idea if I'll put one in. So, I'll ask the reviewers. **_

_**Lemon or no lemon? It's your choice. **_

_**Until next time! Review?**_

_**Ja**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I feel like a bit of an ass for not updating this. In my defense, I have my damn final exams coming up. *Gives middle finger to school* curse you! The poll for lemon or no lemon was at a tie between 'Yes' and 'It doesn't matter'. So, now it's going to be a game of rock-paper-scissors to see what I'll do. Here we go~!**_

***Chapter 5***

Tyler didn't know what to do, as he had a very gorgeous blonde straddling his waist, biting his earlobe.

'_What do I do?' _he wondered. He was not exactly the biggest expert when it came to sex, and it kinda showed.

"You know, you don't have to act so shy. You are allowed to touch me," Faye purred, amused by his awkwardness. A bit hesitantly, Tyler ran his hands down her waist, feeling her curves. He gasped again as Faye's lips found his neck, sucking his skin.

"You taste good," the blonde mumbled. Tyler paused, "I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not." He was thankful Lily wasn't awake; otherwise, she would've probably killed Faye. The blonde continued rubbing against him, and Tyler found his pants were tightening. He looked down, and saw that his member was erect.

"Aw fuck," he said in embarrassment. Faye followed his gaze, and smirked, "Well, aren't you a happy man~?"

Tyler looked away in shame, "I'm sorry." Faye leaned towards him, licking her lips, "Now, who said it was a bad thing~?" Tyler met her gaze again, his pants painfully tight now. He continued to run his hands down her body, feeling the curves.

'_She does have quite the nice body' _Tyler admitted. He was more confident now, although it was not much. Faye's hand traveled down his chest, until it reached the band of his pants. Tyler began trembling as her hand found his member through his pants.

"My, my. You are the hard one aren't you~?" Faye asked teasingly. Tyler couldn't answer, still unsure as to how this was happening. He couldn't move as her hand started to rub his member through the cloth of his pants, stroking it.

"F-faye," Tyler gasped. The blonde smirked and reached inside of his pants, pushing his boxers out of the way.

This would've gone further if a barrage of plasma fire didn't nearly hit them.

_**(A/N: HAHA! You all thought this would be a lemon!)**_

"Shit!" Faye cursed, reaching for a Battle Rifle. She was already off of Tyler, who had also gotten up to grab a Shotgun.

They heard an angry roar, followed by a Sangheli voice filled with malice. "Prey, you are next to be killed. The Sakurazukamori command it!"

Faye had found her helmet, turned on the night vision, and paled. "Oh God, no!"

The Elite had black armor, with an inverted pentagram on its left shoulder. It ignited an Energy Sword and charged, "He will be pleased to see you are dead."

Faye ducked under a swing from the energy weapon, the blade narrowly missing her head. "Tyler, wake Lily now!"

He obeyed her order, waking the brunette. She turned around groggily, "What is it?"

Tyler's voice was filled with slight panic, "We're being ambushed! It's the Sakurazukamori!"

Lily was up in a heartbeat, "Impossible! None of us are his prey right now!" She looked as Tyler looked away guiltily, and she narrowed her green eyes, "You fucking know something don't you?"

Tyler dragged her out, "JUST COME ON!"

The two ran out to see Faye still fighting the Elite. The Elite had lost its Energy Sword, the weapon lying on the ground useless. The Sangheli was using its Plasma Daggers to fight, and it seemed to be winning. Faye tried to punch it, only to see her strike get blocked. She was spun around, and Tyler watched in horror as the daggers sliced through her chest.

"NO!" Tyler cried out. His temper boiled over, and he grabbed the fallen Energy Sword. In an arc he stabbed the Elite through the neck, purple blood splashing out onto the ground below.

Even though it was gravely wounded, it still tried to speak, "I-it do-doesn't ma-matter. She's de-dead." Tyler punched the alien in the jaw, breaking it upon impact. Lily was frozen as he continued to beat the alien till it died.

Tyler stood up, his fist drenched in blood. He turned to Faye's body, a pool of crimson surrounding her, "Faye!"

The blonde struggled to move, blood dripping from her chest, "There's no point in trying to save me."

Tyler grabbed her left hand, the hand that was still human, "I refuse to let you die." His brown eyes glimmered with stubbornness. He picked up her wounded body and he began the long hike back to RWBY's base. Lily followed him, "Where do you think you're going!?"

Tyler faced her, "I'm not letting her die. Not after what we've shared. You don't even know what she's been through, yet you despise her for some stupid fucking reason. You may not care what happens to her, but I do." He turned away from the brunette, who was standing in complete shock.

'_That's what you think,' _Lily thought. Faye had almost revealed her secret to him, but she was most likely going to die. The reason she acted so hostile towards the blonde was because of a selfish reason: her own desire.

The lust from earlier was spotted by the blonde, and she realized who it was directed to. Lily sighed, grabbed a Battle Rifle, and followed Tyler back to headquarters.

The tall man looked back, "You coming too?" Lily nodded, "There's still something I have to do."

"Good." Without another word, Tyler turned away from her and led the way, walking over the hills with ease. Even with a dying Spartan in his arms, he refused to quit, his stubbornness present in his brown orbs. Lily was silent most of the way, not knowing how to ever be forgiven.

After an hour, they arrived at RWBY's HQ. Tyler pushed open the door, and was greeted by multiple guns aiming in his direction.

"I didn't know this was target practice, otherwise I would've painted a bullseye on my chest," he mumbled. The Spartans saw their leader in his arms, and a tall brunette rushed forward, "Faye!"

The tall brunette's amber eyes were widened, almost as if he couldn't believe his leader was dying in front of him. A blonde with two different colored eyes tried to stop him, "Syaoron, chill out!"

Syaoron wrenched his arm free, "No! I love her more than anything! Goddammit I'll kill whoever did this! You got that Alex?"

Alex grabbed hold of him, "Listen to me! She thinks you're dead! We all fucking did! You disappeared for a fucking year! How do you think she'll react to seeing you again?"

Syaoron's shoulders slumped, his fight gone, "Still, I can't see her die! We both lost too much. So many of our friends have died in this war. Austin, Kara, Leo, even Freya and Steven. If I lose her, I've lost everything I've ever cared about."

Alex sighed, "I know. I'm your best fucking mate. But you have to seriously chill the fuck out. Blondie ain't dead yet."

Tyler looked Syaoron in his amber depths, "By Austin, do you mean Austin Micheals?"

Syaoron nodded, "Yeah. He sacrificed himself to get me and Faye away when one of our scout missions went to complete shit." He eyed Tyler closely, "How do you know Austin?"

Tyler took a deep breath, "He was one of my old squad, the Republic. We were both leaders, until one day he vanished and never came back. He sent me a message though, saying that he found someone he would protect with his life."

Syaoron looked away, "He meant Faye. She brought him out of his shell, made it so he could join RWBY and not have to worry about his past. He developed feelings for her, even though he knew it would be impossible to be with her. She viewed him as her best friend, not a possible partner."

Tyler held out his arms, "Take her. She's been wounded badly." Syaoron nodded and took Faye's body, brushing her hair out of her face. Tyler grabbed Syaoron's arm before he left, "Also, I'm not sure if she ever revealed this to you, but I think I should. She's being hunted by-"

"The Sakurazukamori, I know," the amber eyed Spartan finished. He took Faye's body away, her arms daggling limply. The rest of RWBY followed the brunette as her carried the blonde away.

Tyler leaned back against the wall, slumping down it until he hit the ground. He covered his face with his hand, "I failed to keep her safe."

Lily sat down next to him, "We both did. I acted like I wanted her dead, and I am responsible for this." Tyler looked over to her, and saw her green eyes were leaking, "I'm so sorry."

Lily continued, "She told you something, didn't she?" Tyler looked over in shock, "How did you know?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're acting like I didn't hear part of that conversation you two lovebirds had before this bullshit. She said my eyes practically undressed her, right?"

Tyler nodded, not sure as to where this was going, "Yeah, why?"

"She was right," Lily whispered, so quietly that Tyler almost didn't hear it.

"When I saw her, all I could think of was how beautiful she was. Then I saw the way she acted around you, and I got upset. " Tyler couldn't believe his ears. Lily just confessed that she too had feelings for the blonde. Although it was probably all for naught now, as her chance of surviving was very low. Lily cried into Tyler's shoulder, "Still, this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so cold."

Tyler brushed her brown hair, "It would've happened either way. That clan of assassins always gets their prey." Together, leaned against the wall, they both fell asleep.

_Several Hours Later_

Tyler woke up, and he got to his feet, making sure to not disturb Lily. He walked through the interior of RWBY's base until he found the med bay. He pushed the door open to see Syaoron and Alex were leaning against the wall, looking at the ceiling.

"Please, I beg you, please make it through this," Syaoron pleaded. The desperation in his tone was evident. Alex sighed and shook his head, "I don't know man. Even I don't think she'll survive this one."

Syaoron slammed his fist into the wall, "DAMMIT!"

He calmed down shortly after seeing the dent he made in the wall. "Jesus fucking Christ, I can't deal with this."

He looked so defeated, no hope in his amber eyes. Not anymore. Not if Faye died. Tyler walked over to the bed where she lay, hooked up to many machines just to breathe. He brushed her hair from her face, "Don't die. We need you." He looked away before murmuring. "I need you."

The medic looked up wearily, "There's not much I can do. All we can do is pray she won't be leaving us." Tyler walked out, the door closing behind him. He made his way down to the firing range, needing to practice. He grabbed a DMR, four clips of ammo, and started to aim.

The first target rose, and Tyler placed a round in the center of the bullseye. More targets popped up, and Tyler proceeded to hit them with deadly accuracy.

"You're a nice shot," a voice behind him complimented. Tyler turned around to see it was Syaoron, a Battle Rifle in his hands.

"I think you spend too much time on one target though. Try hitting them quicker," the brunette advised. Tyler nodded, and started the round over again. The targets popped up again, and this time he mowed them down quicker. Syaoron nodded, "Not bad."

Tyler faced him, "Did anything change?"

Syaoron shook his head, "No. All that seems to be happening is her body continuing to tear itself apart. I feel so useless." Tyler patted him on the shoulder, "She'll live. She never gives up."

Syaoron sighed. "I hope you're right."

_RWBY Med Bay_

Lily walked into the med bay, and saw the blonde's broken body. She leaned over Faye, her green eyes watering.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she gently placed her lips on Faye's, kissing her. Lily broke apart, trembling. All that was left was to see if Faye would ever awaken again.

_**A/N: Ah, finally done~! So, how many of you hate me? *Sees massive crowd raise their hands* Ah well. I have a serious problem, don't I? I have way too much fun killing off characters. Now, there is going to be a new poll for the reviewers.**_

_**Should I kill off Faye now or no? The choice is yours.**_

_**I'll see you on the other side. Review?**_

_**Ja**_


End file.
